Transformers: Mission Earth
After Transformers: Robots in Disguise 2015, another new Transformers cartoon was in the works (alongside Transformers: Cyberverse), and will be released roughly one year after Robots in Disguise concludes. It will be distributed by Hasbro Studios, and will premiere on Nickelodeon at Fall 2018, alongside Cyberverse on Cartoon Network. It is called'' Transformers: Mission Earth'' (known in Japan as Transformers Jr.) All three seasons will air in Japan. In the U.S., Season 3 will have the title renamed as Transformers: Mission Deep Space. Synopsis: Millions of years ago, on a small planet of Cybertron, a race of robots called the Autobots lived together in harmony. There, a young, adventurous, cheerful, energetic, and sometimes mischievous 10-year-old Optimus Prime wanted to follow in the footsteps of being a great Autobot leader like his father Sentinel Prime. His best friend is Bumblebee and love interest is Elita-One. One fateful day, during his training with Alpha Trion, Optimus chases a criminal who steals an ancient casket-like prison that holds the Decepticons inside. He tries to stop him, but his failure results in getting the Decepticons (Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave, Blackout, and Barricade) walking to freedom. Megatron plots to plunge Cybertron and the galaxy into a new age of terror and destroy anyone who opposes him. Optimus wants to help Sentinel Prime and his mom stop the Decepticons, but his parents were both killed by Megatron, who then kidnaps Elita-One. Devastated and realized that Elita-One may have the codes Megatron needs to conquer the universe, Optimus Prime (with his own Autobot team: Ratchet-an old but very kicking martial-arts master who is also the medic, Bumblebee-his best pal and a wild child, Hot Shot-a snobbish big brother of Elita-One, and Trailbreaker-a super-strong and mild-mannered but very dimwitted handyman) violates Cybertronian law about using an Autobot shuttle underaged without any permit, and tries to chase the Decepticons to avenge the death of his parents, rescue Elita-One, and save the universe. If things couldn't get any more complicated, the Decepticons hijacked Optimus' ship and attack, and then---a meteor storm strikes the ships, allowing them to crashland into prehistoric Earth to have Megatron's body parts scattered all over the globe! In present day, 10-year-old lonely boy Spike Witwicky is sick and tired of living in a world made only for adults is in the biggest surprise of his life when he accidentally reawakens the Transformers from their long coma! When the Decepticons are wrecking havoc on Earth, Spike, Optimus, and Bumblebee form an unexpected friendship with each other, as they and the Autobots team up to shut down their enemies' nefarious schemes and save Elita for the future of Cybertron and Earth! Well, that is if only if they avoid his parents' strict rules. Cast: List of Transformers: Mission Earth Characters Main Cast: * Dee Bradley Baker- Ratchet, Slog, Laserbeak, Steeljaw, Benson Snipes, Strafe * Max Charles- Optimus Prime * John DiMaggio- Ironhide, Smokejumper, Quintus Prime * Crispin Freeman- Hot Shot, Oil Slick * Grant George- Red-Alert, Wildrider * Tabitha St. Germain- Spike Witwicky, Slipstream, Morris Downes, Magical-Girl Woman/Serena Peters * Mark Hamill- Starscream, Inferno, Quintus Prime * Phil LaMarr- Blaster, Payload, Tough-Guy Man/M.C. Omar * Daran Norris- Trailbreaker, Barricade, Springer, Scourge * Terrell Ransom, Jr.- Bumblebee, Tyrone Addenson * Frank Welker- Megatron/Galvatron, Soundwave, Chromedome, Quintus Prime, Spectro, Mr. Mayor Additional Cast: * Jonathan Adams- Megatronus * Jason Alexander- Frank Reginald * Ed Asner- Autoboot Camp Drill Sergeant * Laura Bailey- Arcee, Filch, Lucy Bender (as adult) * Dante Basco- Heroman/Diego Vargas * Eric Bauza- Sludge, Blitzwing, Alchemist Prime, Kenji Tezuka * Jeff Bennett- Pix-On CEO * Steve Blum- Sideways, Slug, Grindcore, Drill Bit * Clancy Brown- Jetfire, Unicron * Cam Clarke- Him-Dude * Kevin Conroy- Retrorat Man * Peter Cullen- Sentinel Prime * John Rhys-Davies- Father Tingle * Dana DeLany- Solus Prime * Jessica DiCicco- Elita-One * Greg Ellis- Shockwave * Robert Englund- Ranatos * Bill Farmer- Cosmos, Seaspray * David Alan-Grier- Beachcomber * James Hong- Alpha Trion * Taja Issen- Lucy Bender (as child) * Nicky Jones- Kenny Dunstan/Galvatron * John Kassir- Mr. Greenblight * Mikey Kelley- Rodimus, Cheetor * Kyla Rae Kowalewski- Spastic * Sam Lavagnino- Swerve, Makeshift * Yuri Lowenthal- Bilge Scum * William H. Macy- Prima * Jason Marsden- Hightail * Richard McGonagle- Cyclonus, Liege Maximus * John Moschitta, Jr.- Blurr * Nolan North- Krion Supremacy * Rob Paulsen- Charlie "Chowder" Cadberry, Clancy Witwicky, Rattrap, Chop-Suey Man/Phil McButters * Ron Perlman- Ultra Magnus * Sarah Dianne-Peters- Kotoha "Kitty" Tezuka * Amy Poehler- Marcy McGinnis * Kevin Michael Richardson- Blackout, Kup, Rhinox, Brushguard, Demolishor, Quintus Prime * Stephen Root- Roadbuster, Cannonball * Crystal Scales- Jane Addenson * Kristen Schaal- Chromia * Dwight Schultz- Skelechump * Kath Soucie- Ashley Witwicky, Sheila Witwicky, Vixen Woman/Rika Takeuchi * Fred Tatasciore- Ruination, Double Clutch, Grimlock, Quintus Prime, Geoff Bender * Jesse Ventura- Jorgan the Poacher * Hynden Walch- Carly Banes Episodes: click here... Toy Line: TBA Reception: Production Notes: Executive Producers: Stephen Davis Producers: Trevor Bentley, Mauro Casalese, Rob Davies, Olaf Miller Directors: Henry Gilroy, Ciro Nieli, Marty Isenberg, David Hartman, Vinton Hueck, Irineo Maramba, Kintaro Mizuono, Shunji Oga Voice Director: Jamie Thomason Music by: Noam Kaniel Animation Provided by: Atomic Cartoons, The Answer Studio Co, Ltd Production Companies: Hasbro Studios, Atomic Cartoons Distributor: Hasbro Studios Channels: *Nickelodeon and Nicktoons (USA) *TV Tokyo (Japan) *Teletoon (Canada) *Canal J (France) *Cartoon Network (Latin America) *Rede Globo (Brazil) *ABC3 (Australia) *SET One (South Korea) *Super-RTL (Germany) *Cartoon Network (Philippines) Ratings: *TV-Y7-FV (USA) Sequel: A sequel series, Transformers: Fusion Force, has been announced roughly a couple days after the show's Season 3 premiere, and will begin to air on Spring 2020. Category:Transformers series Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Transformers Category:Upcoming Category:TV Series Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Atomic Cartoons Category:Flash Animation